


High on the Truth

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hizzie - Freeform, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Truth, Truth Serum, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: What if Lizzie took the truth herb instead of Josie?—MG tries to confess his feelings to Lizzie, but Lizzie has just taken Blue Calamus and can’t stop talking about Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	High on the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A scene rewrite for episode 3x07.

Lizzie rushed around the garden as she tried to find the herb. 

“Uh, do you need some help?” MG asked her as he noticed how long she was taking. 

“No, it’s got to be here somewhere.” Lizzie responded without even looking at MG.

MG took a deep breathe and decided he would try to talk to Lizzie. 

“Actually, can I talk to you about something?” 

“I have to keep looking, talk while I look.” Lizzie told him as she continue running around the garden. 

“So, I really just wanted to apologize about getting with Alyssa. I know that you don’t like her.” MG tried to get the topic started, but wanted to tread lightly. 

“It’s fine MG, seriously.” Lizzie glanced at him quickly with a smile before going back to looking.

“Okay, well in that case.” MG took a deep breathe as he prepared to say something he’s been wanting to say to Lizzie for a long time. 

“Would you wa-“ 

“Aha! I found it!” Lizzie proclaimed as she held up an herb. “At least, I think this is it?” Lizzie asked to herself as she picked up a second herb. 

“Oh, well before we go back can I-“ 

Lizzie interrupts MG once again as she starts examining the herbs. 

“My botanical arcanum’s rusty, but I know that the one that we want tastes like cinnamon.” Lizzie got a determined look in her eyes as she looked up at MG and held up the herbs. “Pick one.” 

MG looked at the two and point towards the one on the left. Lizzie nodded and put the herb in her mouth. 

“So Lizzie, as I was saying, would you maybe want to go-“ 

Lizzie’s eyes widened as her nose scrunched up in disgust. “It doesn’t taste like cinnamon. If anything, it’s minty.” 

“Let me finish my sentence, Lizzie!” MG snapped, exasperated with the girl. “Would you want to go on a date with me?”

“Oh.” Lizzie’s eyes widened once again as she heard what MG asked. Lizzie decided she would try to let MG down gently, but it seemed her mouth had other plans. 

“Wow, I’m like flattered and stuff, but I’m in love with someone else.” Lizzie slapped her hand against her mouth as she heard what she had said. 

“What?” MG asked, his features turning sad. 

“I did not mean to say that.” Lizzie let out a nervous laugh, and was about to explain herself until she suddenly started feeling very calm. Her thoughts drifted to the person who owned her affections. 

“Ya, I’m in love with someone else. Her eyes are really pretty, and in some lights they look almost green, even though they’re blue. And her hair is just really long and pretty and I just want to run my fingers through it. Oh and do not get me started on her smile. When she smiles really big her eyes scrunch up and every time I see it I feel like I’m going to die, because she’s just that adorable. Oh, and when she gets kind of bitchy and uses her powers. It’s so h-“ 

“Okay!” MG loudly said to Lizzie to interrupt her. “I’m assuming that herb did something to you.” 

Lizzie’s eyebrows scrunched in thought. “Oh. It must be Blue Calamus. The truth herb.” 

“Alright then, we should probably get you back to your room.” MG put his hand on Lizzie’s arm and guided her out of the garden. As they walked, Lizzie would not stop talking about her mystery girl, who’s identity is still not known to MG. 

MG pulled out his phone and messaged Hope to meet them in Lizzie’s room and that something was wrong with Lizzie. If anyone could fix this, it was her. 

“And did you know that she paints? Her paintings are so gorgeous and amazing and she’s just so talented. And she’s so smart too, but not in like an obnoxious way. More in a.. charming way, I’d say. And she’s a tribrid, so I never actually hurt her while I siphon from her. I love that I can just be myself around her and don’t have to hold back.” 

As soon as MG heard the word tribrid, he pieced everything together and he felt his heart beat quicken. The paint, the power, he should’ve known. God, Lizzie was going to kill her after this herb is out of her system. 

“Actually Lizzie, maybe we should go back outside.” MG hurriedly tried to steer them away from the direction of Lizzie’s room, but stopped abruptly when he heard Hope’s booming voice. 

“MG. What the hell did you do to her.” Hope told him as she jogged over to them and grabbed Lizzie. As she looked Lizzie over for any cuts or signs of injury, Lizzie’s face stretched into a huge smile. 

“Hi Hope.” She dreamily said. 

“Hi?” Hope cautiously replied as she smiled back. “What’s wrong.” She asked as she pushed Lizzie’s hair behind her ear. 

“You’re really pretty.” Lizzie said as she stared into Hope’s eyes. 

Startled, Hope turned to look at MG. “She ate something called Blue Calamus.” 

“The truth herb.” Hope mumbled. “Okay, come on Lizzie. It should wear off in an hour or so.” Hope grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her own bedroom. 

“So I’ll just? Okay. Bye then.” MG said to her as he shook his head and left. 

“Why are we going to your room? Won’t Cleo be there.” As Lizzie said the name Cleo, her eyes rolled. 

“No she left. Are you okay?” Hope asked worriedly. 

“Yes Hope, I am perfectly fine.” Lizzie honestly told her as she squeezed her hand. 

Hope looked at Lizzie weirdly as she opened the door to her room. 

Hope set Lizzie down on her bed and moved to grab her some water, but stopped due to the pull on her hand. Looking down, Hope raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss you.” Lizzie whispered as she surged forward and put her lips against Hope’s. 

After the initial surprised squeak, Hope started kissing Lizzie back. 

“Wait.” Hope murmured as she pulled back. “We should put this on hold until the herb isn’t affecting you anymore.” She whispered. 

Lizzie smiled at Hope, and nodded. “Okay, as long as I get to kiss you again, I’ll be happy.” Hope blushed and looked away. 

“You should get some rest, I’ll be here to make sure the herb doesn’t have any negative side affects.

Lizzie nodded at Hope as she lied down. “Hope?” Lizzie asked as her eyes started dropping closed. “Will you promise not to leave me?” 

Hope walked over to Lizzie and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
